piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure
Gold isn't the only plunder a pirate can find while wandering the Caribbean, attacking ships and fighting enemies. Along the way, various values can be acquired and collected. To display the pirate's current treasure collection, click on the Sea Chest and then the treasure icon or press U on your keyboard. The treasure inventory will display. At the top is total gold coins and playing cards the pirate has. You can view your card collection in your inventory, and they can be used to cheat in poker or blackjack. Below is a grid displaying the treasure sets the pirate is collecting. At the beginning only two will be available, but as the pirate gains notoriety they will be able to collect elements of other treasures - after being tipped off by some of the game's characters. Each item found also adds gold to your total, but the item stays in your collection. Buried Treasure Some may find some treasure buried. You can find a buried treasure during a quest, or a townsperson may tell you where to look. There are chests of riches hidden all over the Caribbean, so keep an eye out for green circles on the ground. If you see one, grab your shovel and dig! Note: You are vulnerable to attack while you dig for buried treasure, so stay alert. Treasure Collections These collections are plundered from enemies across the Caribbean. The case would be that after the player reaches a certain notoriety level, after which, one character or another explains to them of collections to find. Once each item of the collection is found, they will be found more often with enemies. Each time these items are retrieved, they are sold immediately and gold is earned for the pirate. The items of the collections are dropped by enemies in Loot sacks. Valuables Odds and Ends Nine Rogues Unlock Quest The first special treasure quest is given to you by Elizabeth Swann. The objects are actually portraits of the nine pirate lord members of The Brethren Court. Available at Notoriety 16. The Collection Rudyard's Teeth This collection of gold teeth is said to create a map when collected. Captain Jack Sparrow sends you looking for them. Available at Notoriety 18. Unlock Quest The Collection Navy Decorations Unlock Quest Will Turner sets you out after a treasure of ribbons and medals given to Royal Navy soldiers. Available at Notoriety 21. The Collection Rhineworth Rings The Quest Hector Barbossa clues you in to a collection of rings worn by famous pirates. Available at Notoriety 25. The Collection Treasured Chess Set Unlock Quest A set of gold and silver pieces that Joshamee Gibbs sets you out after. Available at Notoriety 29. The Collection Tia's Menagerie Unlock Quest Tia Dalma asks you to locate a collection of small animal figures for her. Available at Notoriety 33. The Collection 'Fishing' 'Fish' As the pirate collects the various species of fish, they are added to the pirate's collection and listed by weight. If the same fish is caught, but at a bigger weight - the value is updated. Legendary Fish Cannons of the Deep Note: This game is no longer available and the collections can no longer be obtained. These certain treasure collection can be unlocked after playing a mobile-website game related to Pirates Online: Cannons of the Deep 'Sheet Music' (These 5 different pieces of music; you can request to hear the new music for 5 gold in the taverns after transferring it to your POTCO pirate.) *Merchant's Folly *Prepare To Cast Off! *Cutthroat Isle *Kingshead *Rumrunner's Isle 'Artifacts' Category:Menu